Magnetic resonance imaging provides a modality for researchers to study the regions of the brain associated with the speech disorder, stuttering. Without an auditory stimulus or feedback, persons who stutter will not manifest the disorder. All traditional devices for voice communication use ferromagnetic components in their construction. Introduction of metallic components into high, uniform magnetic fields, such as the 4-Tesla field associated with a magnetic resonance imager (MRI), is undesirable for two reasons. First, the presence of ferromagnetic materials presents a safety hazard; and second, ferromagnetic materials disturb the magnetic field's uniformity, which is essential to the production of high-quality scans. A non-ferromagnetic microphone based on fiber-optic technology has been developed to permit communication between the patient and the researcher. The use of pneumatic transducers is being evaluated as a mechanism for providing auditory feedback to the patient.